You plus Me equals Heart
by BoneHunter
Summary: Tai was probably the only person in the world who would place random snicky notes in the most awkward places Caroline didn't even know how he place it there. They were always either : stupid, obnoxious, demanding, or flirtacious. Especially with the 'Your goggleboy' signature at the end, at least on Caroline's notes. He uses them to send forth messages, too... strange and romantic.


**AN - Ah, yea, going to have to just ****_sliddeee_**** this in : this story takes place in an alternate universe where all of the kids are part of a big fucking organization like the Digimon Data Squad and are friends - created by both of the owners of BoneHunter account. So, I guess deal or something. Other stories take place in this universe to ONCE WE FREAKING WRITE THEM so it's not just a one time thing. Too much developement in it for just a one - shot, honestly. I'll shut up and stop rambling about things now.**

'_Hey there, sunshine. - Your goggleboy_'  
'_Have a great day. - Your goggleboy_'  
'_New shirt? Looks great. - Your goggleboy_'  
'_I could buy DATS with your eyes. - Your goggleboy_'  
'_Don't forget your jacket again. - Your goggleboy_'  
'_Remember to smile __**:)**__. - Your goggleboy_'  
'_Kazu and Kenta need training... Not my problem. - Your goggleboy_'  
'_Look behind you, gogglegirl. - Your goggleboy_'

Caroline Night really wanted to strangle '_Your goggleboy_'. It was very obvious that Tai wrote her the notes. Sticky notes, to be more exact, of different colors (_blue, red, yellow, green_) left around in various places : her room, on her clothes, on her mirror, on her coffee cup(_I tasted it - No poison. - Your goggleboy'_), on her spot on the couch, on the cereal boxes, and even once in the shower. It started out sweet, but go old and creepy - fast.

Tai was just being his typical flirtacious self. He left the other girls notes sometimes, but never as much as he did her. He somehow found a way to sneak them into her house while she was gone - she needed to get a guard dog, other than her Guilmon, Diga, that could just watch for Tai all the time. Chew him and his stupid notes to pieces.

Sometimes, he left boxes under the notes. It'd be something such as '_Like these? - Your goggleboy_' with boxes with the choices Yes, Maybe, and No. She checked No most of the time. Another thing was he always signed it '_Your goggleboy_' no matter what for Caroline. He signed it : '_Tai_' for Sora, '_Taichi_' for Rika, and '_Shit Hai_r' for Savannah. He had a different thing for all of the girls - even if Rika always threw them away. He left Henry a sticky note sometimes to make him mad, and those were signed '_Secret Lover_' for amusement's sake.

Even worse was that he acted oblivious to them. If you asked him about something in the note, he would pretend he didn't know what you were talking about while grinning deviously. If you confronted him more directly, he would pull you off topic in a clever way. He was an ass, but he was really good at flirting.

Caroline surveyed the area that could be considered DATS's living room. Her green eyes were suspicious, searching. For what? What else than another on of Tai's obnoxious notes? She knew there was one in here. There always was one on her digivice after she came to the room after getting her coffee, as she always lied her items here before getting breakfast.

In the living room with her, some of the others were there. Izzy was typing on his computer, squinting at the screen as Savannah watched over his shoulder while Black Gatomon lied practically on top of Savannah's back in order to see. Matt was swishing a marshmallow around in a different coffee cup - Caroline always stole his, so he knew to make two everyday now - behind the couch, his rear end leaning on the couch right over Tai's legs, as he was lying across the gigantic couch. Henry was at the very end, writing who - knows - what on a notebook. Their Digimon were probably planning murder or robbery behind the couch - she couldn't see them, but it was just instinct. Koji and Strabimon were silent, as always, both of their eyes closed in a fake nap. Takato was stuck on the floor, although there was enough room for him on the couch, leaning on Guilmon as he flipped through a magazine.

There it was - the paper was blue today. She saw letters written in thick, black ink and grabbed the note quickly. She quickly made it across the room, ignoring the 'Hello' - and 'Good morning' - s from those who cared enough. The blonde grabbed her Digivice, feeling Diga's hot breathe on her arm as she tried to read it. It was already halfway into a crumbled up ball once she picked it up.

'_You + me = 3 - Your goggleboy_'

God dammit, Tai.

Caroline blinked, eyes narrowing as she flipped the paper over stupidly. Nothing else, just the usual words that were scribbled down with his signature. Diga puffed out an amused snort, a _plop_ heard as the large dinosaur sat. Both of their eyes seemed to sync like music and vocals to where Tai was - well, previously was.

She turned toward the door just as he slipped out. Something was up. She looked at the note again, reading it over about forty times to make sure she hadn't read it wrong. The same stupid plus sign, same stupid equal sign, same stupid heart, same stupid message. Same stupid Tai.

The blonde did what could be considered a pivot as she marched toward the door. Diga knew it was best not to follow, instead watching her Tamer with her ears bent down in a puppy expression.

"Taichi, you're going to need a heart once I stab yours and an eye or two as well."

* * *

"_What's her problem - o?_"

Savannah as the first to speak. The room was quiet before Caroline walked in, only the sound of typing and occasional page flipping as no one liked anyone else enough to start a decent conversation without being forced. Now, even those bits of noises were gone as all eyes were locked on the door. Even Koji had given half a shit to open his eyes.

Matt raised an eyebrow at the note, leaning over the couch to grab it from the table. He was just about to catch it between his two fingers, feet off the ground a bit, when Savannah pulled a Michael Jackson trick and slid, probably getting carpet burn in several places, to grab the note. She got to it at the same time as Matt closed his fingers, though instead her grabbed messy brown hair. She didn't feel like brushing her hair today.

"Sexual harassment!" Savannah screamed, rolling over to pull her hair out of Matt's hands.

"_Wha-_"

She smacked his hand and wrist a little too hard, causing the poor boy to be caught off - guard. As a result, he lost the balance he didn't have to begin with, flying straight over the couch. His forehead hit the bottom of the table, feet stopping just under the top of the couch. He made a groan, attempting to pull himself up. He wasn't very successful.

"Ass," Savannah smirked, standing with ease.

Her hair fell over her face and the note as she held it really close, looking down. There was a moment of where everyone seemed to be holding their breath, Matt stopping midway in rescuing himself to watch Savannah. And she burst out laughing.

"What is it!?" Takato jumped up, trying to see the note.

Diga was smirking through her claws, eying Guilmon. Izzy even looked up from his computer for once.

"You plus me equals A BIG FAT HEART. Oh, and '_Your Goggleboy_'. God, I knew he was doing something good when he threw away like five hundred stick notes earlier!" The brunette was hysterical.

"Did he just confess?" Black Gatomon was trying and climb up Savannah's side with her long claws.

For once, Koji spoke.

"You guys don't speak love. Of course he did."

"Kamiya!"

Caroline saw from a distance how Tai tensed up as she yelled his name.

The blonde had found her victim in DATS's gym, one of the many punching bags being brutally beaten by his attacks. They were nothing compared to the punching bag off to the side reserved specifically for Caroline - it was the fourth one she had been through so far. There were even burn marks on it with hand imprints in the middle. She took training very seriously. Though, his fist stopped mid swing as he blinked over at her.

"Oh, hey, Night," He had a process - if she called him by his last name, he did the same. If she said his full first name, he simply said 'Caroline'. 'Tai', then he could go with whichever he wanted, or even 'Caz' that he sometimes got away with, though other times it was a bruise or two that came along with that bargain. Anyway.

Caroline didn't seem to be as light- hearted as his tone, more like having a wolf heart that was baring its fangs at the male. She crossed her eyes, watching him lean against the punching bag with his hands brushing his hair to fit his standards.

"Don't hey me," The blonde wasn't amused, "What was that note for?"

"Which one?"

"Tai," Caroline sounded angrier than Matt when he woke up too early without coffee.

"Oh, yea, that one. What about it?" Strange how some things could scare him.

The female made an irritated noise with her throat, stepping forward and sighed. Her lips moved slightly, and a lip reader could tell she was counting to ten. She did seem a little calmer - as if that was going to help him at all.

"Well, what did it mean?" Caroline asked, sounding as sweet as a charging buffalo.

Tai seemed amused, crossing one leg over the other, "Can't you do math?"

"How long are you going to toy with me before I have to beat the answer out of you?"

The brunette raised his hands in defense, "No need to get hasty. Just a little note, after all."

Caroline's shoulders lowered, her eyes drooping, "So, you didn't mean it?"

"Didn't mean that we would be a good match?" Tai tapped his chin, "Sure, I meant it. Babies of gold and apeshit, as Savannah says."

Now was the other's happy mode, "Well, that escalated quickly. I have to admit, you are quite the charmer.. for an idiot who can't lead, tell time, train his Digimon right, work, get off his lazy a-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Tai stepped forward, a happily worried expression to combat the rest.

"Alright, Taichi," Caroline seemed to favor that name even more now, the name rolling off of her tongue like a purr, "Is there something else you wish to say?"

It was her turn to play with the toy maker. She noticed how he visibly changed moods, becoming uncomfortable as he uncrossed his legs and his bag sulked a bit. Caroline knew just from how he was acting that it was a first - awkward - best - friend - is - now - girlfriend - in - seconds - ordeal.

They'll have fun talking to the others about this.

"So, um, do you want to go see a movie that doesn't suck tonight or something?" Tai coughed, pulling at his shirt.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Caroline looked beyond amused.

The brunette rolled his eyes and sighed, "I guess I am. Do I have to outright say it?"

"Of course," She leaned closer, a grin pulling at one side of her face.

"Why?" He leaned backwards from her.

Caroline crossed her arms, tapping her foot, "I'm waiting."

"Ugh. So, would you like to go out on a date?"

"No, not tonight, I'm busy. Maybe tomorrow, if I don't change my mind."

"I hate you."

"_I love you, Taichi._"

**Tai always left obnoxious notes inside of DATS, especially on Caroline's digivice or any of her clothes. Always signed '****_Your goggleboy_****'. But it's always been just... flirtacious. When Caroline finds this note on her digivice and notices Tai suddenly moved out of the room, she thinks its about time she finds out what's really going on in that gogglehead of his. Is it a flirtationship or something more ? **

**Theme #82 ****_You + Me = 3_**

**List #10**


End file.
